Ghost of A Memory
by CottonCandyCastle
Summary: Hoshi.His love interest from the past, currently companion to the Avatar.As Zuko hunts down the Avatar while desperately searching for the girl he thought he had lost, he soon finds himself forced to re-consider his priorities in life. Zuko/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Dream

"Zuko!"

The nine year old boy turned around to the familiar voice, scattering the last bit of bread crumbs into the pond as a couple of turtle ducks quacked their delight, greedily gobbling it up. He could see her running towards him, her hand lifted high, waving the object in it. Zuko felt a small smile flicker on his face and he flushed. Soft small hands tugged impatiently at his shirt as the voice rang out, glee evident in it.

"Zuko! Zuko! Look what I found!"

Zuko glanced at the beaming face of the girl, the brief flicker of blush that dusted his cheeks deepening.

"Hey, Hoshi."

Zuko muttered his greetings as the girl placed an object in his palm. Frowning, he held it up against the light of the setting sun to examine it better. Hoshi tugged at his arm once more, causing the small translucent stone to change its turquoise shade to take on an emerald green. His eyes darted to the girl beside him. The glow of the setting sun caressed her features, giving her skin a rosy tinge. As though feeling his gaze, Hoshi turned and smiled softly at him. Zuko could feel his heart palpitating wildly. A smile made his way on his face.

"Maybe it's from the same place that I came from." The boy lowered his eyes. He knew how much she disliked her eyes. Their iridescent quality made her an outcast in the fire nations. No one had eyes like her. Not even in the other nations.

"I think it's beautiful."

Like her eyes. Like her. Hoshi looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Thank you, Zuko."

* * *

><p><strong>So a really really short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review. I might end this as a really short oneshot of Zuko's childhood. Hmm... tell me what you think :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar: The Last Aribender

* * *

><p>"Hoshi!"<p>

Zuko bolted out of bed, his hands outstretched.

"Ho-"

As the sight of the cold steel walls of his room finally registered in his mind, the final wisps of his dream released him from their grasp. Zuko groaned, clutching his head in his hands. Stupid dream. It was the second time he had awoken with a start this week, heart palpitating wildly, voice hoarse from screaming _her _name.

Zuko gritted his teeth. Pathetic. In a sudden burst of fury, he rummaged through his drawer, reaching for the tiny stone that he had carefully placed there the day he was banished. Pathetic. Out of all the luxurious items the palace provided, he had only kept one tiny stone from a girl that no longer cared for him. Pathetic. Fire pulsated in his veins; a harsh tempo that reverberated in his on his fire nation armour, he headed to the deck. He was no longer that little boy from the past, that foolish boy that shed tears over the callous girl who left him without a word.

No!

He was Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne. Facing the violent waves of the sea, he swung his arm back...

"Urgh!"

With a groan, Zuko tilted his head back, fire spewing out of his mouth in frustration. He was pathetic. The tiny stone in his hand glistened cheerfully in the morning sun. Lifting his hand up so that the stone caught the light exactly the way _her_ eyes shone, he stared at the only thing he had left of _her._

"Prince Zuko, is everything al-"

Zuko swung around, eyeing his lieutenant fiercely.

"Lieutenant Jee, firebending practice with me here once I get back."

He needed a distraction.

* * *

><p>"Ha!"<p>

A jet of fire burst from his fist. His opponent turned sharply, the flames licking his forearm. With a hiss, he bent his knees in typical firebending stance. Zuko swiveled, allowing years of training and his well-honed instincts to take over. Preparing to launch a kick to his rival's chest, he was completely caught off balance when the ship was turned to starboard. Swiftly catching himself on the metal railing, he narrowed his eyes at the control room.

"Someone's changing our course!"

In a flash, he was marching to the control room, scowl on his face.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did."

Zuko turned, his eyes landing on his Uncle, silently demanding an explanation.

"I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

The Prince's eyes widened. Could it be…

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?"

"Even more important."

Zuko narrowed his eyes impatiently, watching his Uncle slowly move a paishou tile into place.

"It seems I've..."

Furrowed brows deepened, amber orbs taking in his Uncle's embarrassed looks. What could be more important-

"I've lost my lotus tile."

A pause.

"Lotus tile?"

"For my paishou game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

Zuko froze. Did his Uncle just-

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?"

The sight of his Uncle's calm smile was the only acknowledgement than he needed.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!"

Fury burned in him and he released it with a gout of flames erupting from his mouth for the second time that day.

Iroh simply smiled, a look that incensed him even further.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

* * *

><p>Hitomi lowered her eyes as she hurried through the marketplace. Mother had warned her about this place. Her hand tightened on the short blade hidden in an inconspicuous pocket inside her dress. She was lucky she had arrived at a rather busy time. No one would pay any attention to a quiet stranger dressed in a dark nondescript dress right now when there were much wealthier merchants to target.<p>

Cursory sweeping her gaze across the marketplace, she mentally noted the alleys around her, a mental blueprint of the marketplace forming in her mind. She would much rather avoid trouble if possible and an escape route would be handy. Mother would be terribly upset if she gave in to the violent savage she used to be. At that thought, her eyes guiltily dropped to where her knife was hidden.

Her logical side reasoned that she needed a way to protect herself and despite no training she could recall, she was rather proficient with a short blade. Yet, she could not help the uncomfortable clenching of her heart as she imagined Mother's eyes clouded with disappointment. Surely Mother would understand...Carefully moving to a side as a cabbage seller hurried past, she turned her attention bacvk to her surroundings, trying to relieve her guilt. Her eyes surveyed the marketplace before landing on a trio far too innocent to be on this part of town.

Two of them, a boy and a girl, were obviously from the Water Nation with their characteristic dark skin and blue eyes. Siblings too, judging from the easy chemistry between them as they bantered. Lost travellers, perhaps? The last was the most intriguing one. Dressed in orange robes, he wore the typical attire of a monk. Blue tattoos lined what she could see of his arms and an arrow, pointing towards his face, was tattooed onto his bald head. A lemur of sorts perched on his shoulder. A monk? In these areas? Hitomi was sure she had never seen a stranger sight. There was an inexplicable tightening in her chest as she studied them. They would not survive in a skirmish with the ruthless people in this marketplace.

The tightening in her chest worsened as she met the monk's eyes. Innocent, carefree grey eyes crinkled as he smiled cheerfully at her before returning to some sort of discussion with his friends. Unconsiously, Hitomi found herself drawn closer to them. The monk smiled at his friends proudly before taking out a whistle with a flourish, blowing harshly into it.

Hitomi winced instinctively…Silence save for the chattering of the crowd around her. The girl relaxed. Drawing attention to oneself was the worst thing to do in places like this.

Then, the strange lemur began chittering noisily. Hitomi froze. Her eyes swiftly surveyed the crowd around the trio. Already a burly man dressed in blue was smirking at them while another innocuously toyed with his blade, his eyes focused on the trio. Glancing back at the oblivious group that was beginning to browse through different merchandise, she made a split second decision. She would trail behind the group and ensure that they leave this place safely. Her ability with short blades should be enough to hold back any curious hooligans.

Thus, she silently followed the three, careful to blend in with the shadows whenever she could - another strange ability she had no recollection of learning. The three were sensible enough, keeping away from shady shops that lined the road and sticking to the main path where grocers displayed their merchandise. Mentally drawing up a map of where they were, she was relieved to realise they were heading to the main port. The three travellers should be able to get a ship there.

Turning around, she was about to head back when a sharp cry caught her attention.

"Fire Nation! Water Nation! Earth Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on buy!"

Hitomi spun harshly, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. They would not be foolish enough to enter a ship like that would they? Reluctantly leaving the shadow she had hidden in, she stepped onto the main port, desperately searching for the trio. Her heart pounded as she watched the little monk boy chat with the pirate. Surely they would be more sensible than that? Helplessly, her eyes followed the trio as they went into the pirate ship.

Glancing around, Hitomi briefly calculated her options. Waltzing into a ship like that was impossible without them noticing her and she knew how important it was that she remained hidden. Pacing outside the ship, she lowered the straw hat over her eyes, feeling the comforting coolness on the mask that lay beneath it. There was only one entrance as far as she could see. A rather unpromising sight if there was ever a need to escape quickly. Chancing a quick glance up, she swiftly counted at least seventeen pirates. Again, an unpromising figure. Hitomi turned facing the marketplace once more. The shops were arranged in a typical grid formation. Behind that there was a dense forest that would be the ideal place of refuge if there was ever such a need. Closing her eyes, she planned three escape routes, testing each one in her mind. The pirates knew this place better than she did. The only thing she could do was outsmart them.

So engrossed was she (a fatal mistake, her instincts warned), that she barely had time to jump into the shadows before the trio appeared once more. Hitomi exhaled softly. Perhaps they had not been wealthy enough to attract the attention of the pirates.

Trailing after them at a safe distance, a loud screech stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey you, get back here!"

Hitomi's hand went to her short blades. This was not good. More pirates leaped out of their ship.

"Get them!"

Glancing at the trio, she was relieved to see that the little monk boy had the sense to back away. If they ran, they might have a chance… Reaching under her straw hat, she pulled down her blue mask. As the pirates charged forth, Hitomi shirked the shadow she was in and leapt forth, slashing at the legs of three pirates before fleeing after the group. The wounds she inflicted on the pirates were not enough to kill, just stall them.

Racing after the group, she cursed silently as she caught sight of several pirates cutting into the adjacent lane of shops. The trio leapt over the cabbage seller she had seen earlier and she followed suit until a strong gust of wind nearly blew her away. Hitomi's eyes widened. Did that little monk boy just airbend? Impossible! Filled with new motivation, she speeded up; rounding into a cul-de-sac where the trio had ran into.

Assessing the trio quickly, she was surprised to find that the watertribe girl was in waterbending stance. But... The waterbenders had been taken...Ignoring the surprised looks on the trio's faces, she focused her attention on the wall behind them.

"Erm… This really isn't the best time for you to be here."

Hitomi ignored the watertribe boy. Running her fingers through the cracks on the wall, she paused as a gust of wind touched her fingertips from between the cracks. Found it. Taking out her short blades, she worked on the crack. There has to be a hinge of sorts somewhere… A gasp from the group alerted her to the presence of the pirates.

"Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?"

Hitomi bit her bottom lip in concentration, despite the sickening tug on her stomach at the pirate's threat. With a twist, the secret door gave way, groaning heavily.

"In here!"

Grabbing the three of them, she threw them into the doorway.

"Come on."

In a flash, she was before them, hoping they would follow her. Dodging vendors, she checked the mental map in her head. Just a few more yards… A lone pirate lunged at them and she ducked down, swinging her blade in a neat arc to slash his side. Tossing him unceremoniously off her, she winced as she heard the pirate land with a loud crash. Throwing a glance behind her, she was glad to find the trio right behind her.

"There's a forest up ahead."

Even as the words left her mouth, the fringe of the forest came into their vision. Surging forward, she was surprised to see the little monk boy dashing in front of her.

"This way!"

Hitomi frowned as he beckoned to her. They were camping in the forest? As far as she knew, the forest stretched on for miles. It took days, weeks even (if one didn't know his or her way) to reach the next town. It made no sense… Her mind conjured up the image of the monk boy airbending once more. The Air Nation had been wiped out, have they not?

As they ran deeper into the forest, Hitomi hoped fervently that the boy knew where he was heading. Even her memory would not be enough to get them out of this forest if they got lost now. The the boy abruptly stopped. Carefully picking his way through short shrubs, he turned and smiled.

Hitomi dashed forth in pursuit. This was their campsite? A picturesque clearing complete with a lake greeted her.

"You live here?"

Before she could stop herself the question fell out of her mouth. The boy did not seem to mind her rudeness, though. Nodding cheerfully, the monk boy replied, "Yep! Thanks for saving us. I'm Aang."

Hitomi smiled.

"Hitomi. You're welcome, Aang."

As the other two burst through the bushes panting, Aang pointed them out.

"That's Katara and the guy over there is Sokka."

Katara gave Hitomi a wave while Sokka rammed his jawbone knife in the ground. Cupping his hands around it, he placed his ear to it.

"They didn't follow us."

Amplifying the vibrations… Impressive.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible."

Hitomi glanced at Aang. Katara grinned wickedly," I know that's why I took this." With a flourish, she took out a scroll. Hitomi narrowed her eyes. That scroll must have been expensive if the pirates had been so desperate to get it back.

Immediately, Aang sat up straight.

"No way!"

Hitomi did not miss the impressed note in his voice. Katara's grin widened.

"Isn't it great?"

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll."

Sokka had joined the trio after his inspection. Shooting accusing looks at Katara, he eyed the scroll in her hand. Waterbending scroll? None of the trio noticed her sudden wary glances.

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading."

Hitomi barely registered Katara's comment as she frowned. There was a possibility that the girl had been lucky enough to escape the Fire Nation's search. The next comment Katara shouted made her freeze.

"These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending."

Waterbending? The strange monk clothes? The airbending? Everything fitted so well Hitomi was almost certain there was an audible click. Aang is the Avatar.

"You're the Avatar."

The words were blurted out. Hitomi froze as three pairs of eyes landed on her.

"And now you've just exposed Aang. Brilliant, Katara."

Sokka, obviously fuming, paced up and down.

"To a masked stranger no less, no offense…"

Sokka trailed off, glancing at her.

"Hitomi," she supplemented.

"No offense, Hitomi."

Katara jumped onto her feet, glaring at Sokka.

"Me? I wasn't the one who revealed about the waterbending scroll."

Hitomi glanced between the two. Definitely siblings… Aang, the obvious mediator of the group, stepped between the two.

"Hey, I'm sure Hitomi can be trusted. She did save us."

"Oh yeah?" Sokka frowned, visibly grasping for points to argue.

"Then why won't she take off her mask?"

Hitomi froze. Surely they didn't expect her to? The looks the three gave her was the only answer she needed.

"I have a… scar?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, Would they fall for such a blatant lie? Cracking an eye opened, she watched as Sokka scratched his head awkwardly.

"I'm sorry…"

Hitomi shook her head, guilt gnawing at her.

"It's fine."

Aang sighed, "Great. Well, what's done is done. We have the scroll. We might as well learn from it."

* * *

><p>"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace."<p>

Zuko glared at his Uncle, arms akimbo.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!"

What was his Uncle thinking? His irritation surged as his Uncle brightened up at his words.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

Almost on cue a line of Fire Nation soldiers carried Iroh's merchandise on board. Zuko frowned, eyeing each one of the sceptically. What was the use of that ugly cow-like statue? And-

"You bought a Tsunghi horn?"

The Prince turned onto his Uncle, disbelief clouding his tone. Iroh merely nodded thoughtfully.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds."

Zuko sighed, following his Uncle as he trailed off. Music night? Sometimes, it almost seemed that his Uncle had forgotten their predicament. He needed to capture the Avatar to regain his honour. Was he the only one that resented this banishment? His Uncle was much too comfortable with music night and paishou tiles.

Wandering into a rather dingy ship, he watched with disinterest as his Uncle cooed over an ostentatious monkey statue with rubies for eyes.

"Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

Zuko nodded unfocusedly. A gangly male had just come in. It did not escape his notice the way the male roamed his eyes over him with avid interest. Pirates, no doubt. Zuko tightened his grip on his money pouch. The pirate headed for the Captain, whispering to him. The Prince shifted his stance so that he could hear their conversation.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with."

Bald monk? Zuko stepped forward.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

* * *

><p>"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours."<p>

Hitomi watched with interest as Katara gave the scroll to Aang. She had never seen a waterbender before, much less one in action. Katara stood with her legs apart in basic bending stance.

"The single water whip looks doable."

Raising her arms, she slowly lifted a stream of water from the lake. Fascinated, Hitomi's eyes followed her movements from behind the mask.

"Ow!"

Katara rubbed her forehead where her waterwhip had struck. Hitomi winced, eyeing the reddening skin. Perched on a rock, Sokka laughed cruelly. Almost instantaneously, Katara whirled around, glaring at him.

"What's so funny?"

Sokka shrugged apathetically.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve that."

Turning to Aang, he told him pointedly, "You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself."  
>Katara froze, lowering her eyes she turned away.<p>

"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip!"

Hitomi glanced at Aang who did not seem to mind either way. Katara slowly got into position. Narrowing her eyes at the scroll, she lifted a stream of water once more. Carefully manipulating it, she twirled it, only to have it break out of control and lash at the lemur. The lemur jumped away, chittering in pain.

"Why can't I get this stupid move!"

Gritting her teeth, Katara glared at the scroll. Aang merely smiled peacefully, "You'll get it." Hitomi frowned as that statement only made the girl seethe more furiously than before. Walking to the river, Aang slowly lifted a stream up, manipulating it expertly.

"You just gotta shift your weight through the stances. There. See, the key to bending is-"

"Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

Hitomi's frown deepened. Jumping up, she carefully stood between the two.

"Katara… Calm down. That was uncalled for."

Deliberately darting her eyes towards Aang's direction, she watched as Katara's gaze followed hers and softened at the sight of Aang's hurt-filled eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again."

Picking up the scroll, she handed it to Aang.

"Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

Appeased, Aang smiled at her.

"It's okay, Katara."

Sokka watching this exchange, immediately spoke up.

"What about Momo?"Gesturing to the lemur that was rubbing its sore behind, he pointed out. "He's the real victim here."

Katara bent down, petting Momo on its head.

"I'm sorry Momo."

"And…"

Sokka continued, obviously pleased where this was going. Hitomi shook her head slightly at him, only to be ignored.

"What about me? There was that time you-"

"No more apologies."

Finally snapping, Katara straightened up and glared at Sokka. Hitomi sighed.

* * *

><p>Zuko watched as the prow of his ship opened and a smaller cutter craft floated out. He would not let the Avatar get away this time.<p>

Sailing together with the Pirate captain, he surveyed the forest around them.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?"

Zuko shook his head at that question.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

"Uh huh."

Zuko lips curled up in a predatory-like smile.

"Then they'll be on the water."

* * *

><p>Chittering…<p>

Hitomi woke up, glancing around her with bleary eyes. Beside her, Sokka slept on in his sleeping bag while Aang, like her, slept on a pile of leaves. Sokka had been rather persistent in his act of chivalry, insisting that she took his sleeping bag after it was clear she could no longer return to that marketplace without being hunted down by the pirates. While they had not seen her face, her clothes were easily recognisable. However, she had turned him down flatly. She had no wish to bother them anymore than she had to.

Glancing at Momo, she frowned. What had caused him to -? Her eyes landed on an empty sleeping bag on the floor. Where was Katara? Her eyes fell onto Sokka's bag. The scroll was missing. Bolting up, she rushed towards the closest water source. A waterbending scroll was very expensive. The pirates would still be chasing after them. They might not venture into the woods but being near a water source would make one a whole lot easier to find.

"I wonder how much money this is worth?"

Hitomi paused, carefully treading into a shadow, before peering through the thick foliage of leaves where the voice had came from. A teenage boy in Fire Nation armour held the waterbending scroll in one hand above a fire produced from his other hand. At once, anguished cries from the pirates rang out. Hitomi glanced at Katara who was bound to a tree. There was no shadow there to cover her if she went forth to release Katara. Hitomi turned her attention back to the teenage boy.

"A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

Boy? Hitomi twirled, scrambling back to the hideout. These men were after the Avatar.

"Aang! Get up. Sokka!"

Whispering as loudly as she dared, she woke the two up.

"Wha-"

Placing a finger to her lips, she beckoned them to her.

"I'll explain it to you later. Aang, you need to hide."

"What's going on? Where's Katara? "

Hitomi opened her mouth to speak when Sokka stopped her.

"Someone's here."

Twirling around, she pulled her short blade free,explaning the situation as she did.

"The pirates caught Katara. Some Fire Nation guy told them to look for Aang."

There was no point in trying to hide now. The pirates were too close. Out of the blue a net flew out, ready to ensnare Aang. Hitomi leapt forward, severing the net from its string so it fell harmlessly to the ground. Glancing to her left, she saw that Sokka had already picked up a spear and was sparring with a pirate.

Aang nodded a quick thanks to her, before a net caught him. Hitomi groaned, about to free him with her blades when another net fell onto her.

"I got him, come on!"

Immediately the pirates began leaving. Hitomi glanced around desperately. Her eyes fell on Sokka. Sokka! He was still free, apparently forgotten.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?"

Hitomi slapped her forehead as Sokka cried out in annoyance. A net scooped him out and he too was carried away.

* * *

><p>"Nice work."<p>

Zuko eyed the Avatar and his friends, bound expertly by the pirates.

"Who is she?"

He glared at a masked stranger. As far as he knew, the Avatar was travelling with only the siblings from the water tribe. Zuko frowned. Was this mysterious girl the reason why he was always losing the Avatar? Clearly, judging from the fact that he had never seen her despite his many encounters with the Avatar, she was the master of evasive manoeuvring, the brains behind the Avatar's mysterious disappearance. Zuko stepped forth, reaching to tear off the girl's mask of the blue spirit. Snarling at him, the pirate pulled the girl back before he could make contact.

"Give me the boy and his friends."

The pirate shook his head.

"You give us the scroll."

At this, the water tribe peasant spoke up.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?"

Zuko froze. Frantically, he pointed accusingly at the speaker.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."

The pirate, however, seemed to have miraculously recovered his brains and ignored him. Speaking to the water tribe boy, he asked," Your friend is the Avatar?"

Zuko motioned to his soldiers to step forth. He was not going to let the Avatar get away from him again. Aiming a death glare at the water tribe boy, he watched helplessly as the former nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."

Zuko clenched his hands tightly.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!"

For once, the Avatar agreed with him.

"Yeh, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth"

The water tribe boy ignored both of them, leaning in to the pirates conspiratorially.

"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

Zuko slowly bent down into firebending stance, warily watching the pirate's eyes widened in greed.

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!"

With a grunt, his soldiers and he released a stream of fire towards the pirates. Furious now, the pirates turned to face him. Zuko tensed his arms. With a throw from one of the pirates, a smoke bomb landed on the floor. Instantly, a smoke screen was created. Zuko rushed forth. He had no doubt the pirates were planning to take the captives with them while he and his soldiers were preoccupied. The acrid smoke burnt his lungs and he quickened his pace, trying to escape from the smokescreen. Someone fell against him and he shot a burst of flames towards him.

A muffled squeal alerted him to the female presence and he grabbed the girl before she could escape from him. He had not seen any females among the pirates. This had to be either the watertribe girl or the mysterious one. Either way, the Avatar would not leave without his companion. Dragging her out of the smokescreen, he took a deep breath of fresh air before glancing down at the girl. It was the masked one. Triumphantly, Zuko ripped off her mask. Frightened eyes stared back at him. Zuko froze. Not just any eyes… Iridescent eyes…

"Hoshi."

Sensing his grip loosen, the girl twirled, causing him to release her before running back into the smokescreen.

"Hoshi!"

His heart pounded wildly as he rushed in after her. Hoshi did not know how to fight… A cold shudder ran through him and he waved his arms about, desperately trying to see past the smokescreen. If she got hurt…

"Hoshi!"

No reply. Zuko cursed. Sending a blast of fire to an approaching pirate, he shouted her name once more. The smoke choked him, unpleasantly bitter.

"Hoshi!"

He would not lose her again.

* * *

><p>Hitomi turned running away from the Fire Nation boy. Behind her, she heard him screaming something incoherent. Finding Aang was her priority. Using the short blade she had managed to conceal just in time, she worked on her ropes. In a flash, she was free.<p>

Running blindly, she felt someone crash into her. Too light to be a grown man…

"Aang?"

"Hitomi?"

Nodding her head, she began working on his bonds.

"Where's Sokka?"

Aang shook his head, rubbing his chaffed wrist.

"Haven't seen him…"

It was then that they heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Aang, are you there?"

Before she could stop him, Aang replied cheerfully.

"I'm over here, follow my voice!"

"Where? I can't find you!"

"I'm right here!"

Aang adopted an airbending stance and pushed the smoke out of the way. A mix of Fire Nation soldiers and pirates stared back at him. Hitomi sighed. Grabbing Aang, she turned and ran out of the smokescreen. A familiar figure crawled on the ground before them. Helping Sokka up, Hitomi turned back to see a group of Fire Nations soldiers and pirates alike following them.

"Run!"

As they neared the beach, Katara was there, trying her best to push the pirate ship off shore.

"Katara, you're okay!"

Relief coloured Aang's voice as he rushed to greet the water bender. Katara nodded grimly, continuing her efforts.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!"

Throwing themselves onto the boat, the four struggled futilely.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship," Sokka grunted, perspiration lining his face.

A team of rhinos? Hitomi shared a glance with Aang.

"Or two waterbenders!"

With renewed vigour, the two water benders began on their task, pulling the waves up shore to raise the water level. Hitomi glanced around them, her fingers tightly curled around the short blade.

"Everybody in!"

Shifting her attention back to the ship, Hitomi climbed in quickly. None of the pirates had noticed their missing ship yet.

As Sokka stood at the wheel of the ship, Hitomi glanced at the chaos on shore. A rather pudgy old man had pointed out the missing ship to the pirates.

"Sokka?"

The boy turned expectantly at her.

"The pirates are taking the Fire Nation ship!"

At once, Aang rushed to her side. With years of sailing expertise under their belt, the pirates were swiftly gaining speed.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?", he shouted.

Hitomi stared at Sokka who fumbled desperately around.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe."

Hitomi glanced desperately back at the Fire Nation ship. Already, the pirates were confidently jumping onto their ship. Tugging out her short blades once more, she slashed two pirates before using their momentum to dump them into the sea, making sure to avoid inflicting any wounds too deep so they could still swim.

Katara and Aang were busy in combat, holding off two pirates. Hitomi rushed forward to stop a third from joining the fight. Screaming at the two, she tried to alert them to a third who had sneaked up behind Aang but the roaring of water drowned her voice. Too loud… Watching as Katara dispatched the offender behind Aang, she raced to the helm. The rushing of water was too loud for a lake. Her eyes met with Katara's.

"Waterfall."

Both girls mouthed the words simultaneously. Immediately, Katara turned to Aang.

"Aang, look!"

Just downstream, a steep waterfall lay in wait for them. Hitomi leaned forward. It was an estimated drop of forty feet. Facing the group once more, she watched as horror dawned upon Aang's face before he pulled out a whistle with a flourish, blowing hard into it. No sound came out. Hitomi frowned as Sokka turned to Aang.

"Have you lost your mind! This is no time for flute practice!"

At this point, Hitomi had to agree with Sokka. Running towards Katara, she whispered her plan into her ear. Katara nodded, before relaying the message to Aang.

"We can stop the boat! Aang, together, push and pull the water!"

Settling into waterbending stances, they began to manipulate the water under the ship. Hitomi rushed to the wheel of the ship. Eyeing it critically, she tugged the wheel clockwise, relieved to find the boat tilting slightly in response. Nodding to Katara and Aang, she proceeded to enlist Sokka's help in locating the anchor.

"We/re doing it!"

The duo's excited cries, notified the rest to their success. Hitomi grinned, only to vanish when Sokka pointed out the cutter tailing them.

"But we have another problem!"

With a groan, the cutter knocked onto the pirate ship, the momentum throwing the ship overboard.

"Jump!"

Hitomi closed her eyes. There was no way anyone could survive a fall like this…

Thud! Landing on a hard rubbery substance, she opened her eyes. Katara, Sokka and Aang were sitting comfortably on what appeared to be an extremely large saddle.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa."

Bison? Hitomi glanced around her, looking down at the bison excitedly. They were rumoured to be extinct!

Sokka laughed, "Yeh, we owe ya one."

The bison merely grunted in reply. Hitomi giggled. Three pair of eyes zoomed in on her.

"I don't see a scar."

Then the inevitable gasp followed by "Your eyes!". Hitomi sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry I lied."

Aang merely smiled in his easy-going nature.

"That's alright."

Turning her apologetic gaze to the other two, she was relieved to see Sokka shrugging nonchalantly and Katara smiling.

"You did save us…"

Smiling gratefully back at Katara, she noticed Sokka's face growing somber.

"Hitomi, you'll need to travel with us… Zuko saw your face."

Katara and Aang voiced their agreement as Aang muttered an apology. Hitomi glanced around her, before pulling the other three to her in a group hug.

"I'd love to travel with you!"

That settled, Katara lowered her eyes, turning to Aang.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Katara."

With lips curled into a smile once more, Katara shrugged," Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway."

Hitomi darted a glance at Sokka. If her glance at what was in his bag was true... With a flourish, he held the scroll out.

"Is that really how you feel?"

* * *

><p>Zuko raced to the edge of the waterfall, staring as Hoshi fell out of the boat. The Avatar! He had to save her! After surviving after all those times, he had to survive through this one.<p>

"Hoshi!"

His hand tightened onto her blue mask as he watched her free fall. Then, the Avatar's flying bison swooped out, catching her. Hoshi… Zuko gasped, stumbling to his knees, his blood roaring in his ears.

"Zuko, are you alright?"

A hazy distortion of his Uncle's voice reached him. Zuko turned towards him, eyes wide.

"Uncle, that was Hoshi."

"Hoshi?"

His Uncle leaned out, glancing at the flying bison.

"Your playmate?"

Zuko nodded desperately. His Uncle glanced at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Zuko, you must be dreaming.. Did you drink any of that strange tea leaves from the marketplace?"

Said male frowned. Shrugging off his Uncle's hand that rested on his shoulder, he strolled away.

"I know what I saw."

He was going to find the Avatar and get Hoshi back.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Avatar fanfic, I hope the character's aren't OOC. Please do tell me if they are. For those who are unfamiliar with the story, this fanfic takes place in Book 1 Episode 9 :The Waterbending Scroll. I hoped you enjoyed reading this fic. And a huge thank you to KhAel for reviewing my fic :) I would hug you if I could! <strong>

**Please Read and Review :) Thank You **


End file.
